


小孩儿（博君一肖）（二）

by lijingbai



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijingbai/pseuds/lijingbai





	小孩儿（博君一肖）（二）

## 小孩儿（博君一肖）（二）

**occ一切是我，与他们无关。一次发完，不用追文。**

**小孩儿（二）**

这儿天空如此湛蓝，溪流如此清澈，花儿如此灿烂，空气如此清新，身处一个如此纤尘不染如此纯洁的世界，王一博你就带我来蹦迪？

肖战看看周围已经high高了的拥挤人群，在震耳欲聋的音乐声中试图去跟王一博讲话，可王一博显然已经有点兴奋起来了，加上吵，即便凑了脑袋过来依然根本没听清他说什么，只一脸疑惑地看着肖战。

算了算了，来都来了...想起之前已经答应了听王一博安排，肖战这会也不好说他不爱蹦跶要走吧。

再说，跟王一博来这种地方的机会还挺少的，来体验体验也不错。

两人杵在门口也不像话，王一博见肖战转着一双兔子眼，似乎有点不习惯的样子，便伸手紧紧牵着他，穿过舞池和人群，往里头安静一些地方走。

这儿的酒吧跟国内还是有些不同的，国内其实还蛮少见到头发花白的老人家蹦的这么high的，说是年轻人玩的地方，其实不尽然，什么年龄段、什么打扮的人都有，而且脸上都是放松、自在的表情，或许大家来到这里，都是为了享受在这里的自由、随性。

肖战是个很容易受感染的人，看着周围投入、开心的人，不自觉也跟着音乐轻轻晃起来，觉得王一博的安排还不错的样子。

他忍不住抬眸去看走在前面的王一博，看着他圆鼓鼓的后脑。

深栗色的头发没做造型，吹的柔顺蓬松，随意散着，像一颗饱满炸毛须须的...椰子。

椰子？越看越像，肖战突然想起王一博在粉丝哪儿好像还有个绰号叫王椰啵还是王椰菠，真是贴切又可爱。

“噗，王椰啵。”肖战没忍住，笑了出来，然后停下用力拉了一把王一博，把他拉停下，仗着音乐声大，肆无忌惮大声喊了一声。

王一博只看到肖战笑眯眯地喊了一句什么，口型像是在喊他，便把耳朵凑过去：“干嘛？”

“没什么，你来这不跳舞往哪儿走？”肖战可不敢说喊他外号了，只能把嘴巴贴近他的耳朵，用了点声音喊。

不喊不行，真听不清，再近，两人都要抱在一起了。

“你要不要先找个地方坐？”

“什么？”

“我说，你要不要坐？”

“啊？”

“你要不要坐！！”王一博把肖战拉过来，搂着他的腰方便把嘴巴贴到他耳朵上，因为靠的太近，差点没把肖战耳朵震聋。

肖战捂着耳朵搓了搓，然后报复般地抬手扣着王一博的脖子，让他不能逃，也冲他耳朵里喊。

“不坐，先玩！”

王一博也忍不住捂了捂耳朵，然后看肖战眉飞色舞地冲他挑眉，已然很适应了，便拉着他到舞池里跳。

两人都会跳舞，虽然没全放开手脚，但架势不输，加上模样出众，不一会就吸引了不少人的目光，特别是踩点狂魔王一博，在人那么密集的地方都能精准卡点，肩膀、手肘、手腕随便一抖，有力度有气场，十分出彩，还小秀了一段他最喜欢的锤子舞，然后看肖战有点眼馋的样子便直接拉着他在舞池里现场教学。

别看动作简单，想跳的像王一博那么帅气利落又有力道还真不容易，肖战尝试跳了两下，总感觉有些别扭。

“挺腰，用力往前甩。”王一博手掌抵着他的后腰，用力往前推，让肖战腰腹使劲往前顶，放开了跳就成。

王一博多专业啊，原来给肖战扒舞，扒几下肖战就跟打通了任督二脉似的，突飞猛进，所以他既然这么说，肖战就干脆不拘着了，王一博让他甩就甩，让他踢就踢，这么一点拨还真一下就学会了。

他都不知道怎么就会跳了，身体自己就在那锤啊锤，王一博在一旁带着他一起锤，还锤的特别起劲。

肖战跳的也挺high，不过那舞着实有些费腰，跳了好一会后他终于扛不住了，捂着腰喘着气拉着王一博到一边坐，说歇会。

“不行了不行了。”真是比不得年轻人，王一博那腰劲道有力幅度那么大竟然都跟没事人似的，肖战忍不住再一次感慨大六岁就是大六岁。

“干嘛了啊就说不行了。”这会他们已经玩开了，王一博一边示意人过来点酒，一边被肖战逗笑了。

“这舞伤腰，你以后也少跳点...”肖战想王一博也是仗着年轻能这么疯跳，真伤了以后也够受的，不过抹了一把脸颊上的汗，他也忍不住感慨一句好畅快。

他发觉自己似乎有点明白王一博为什么那么爱舞蹈了，抛开拘束掌控着身体的感觉，真是太棒了。

没一会酒就上来了，肖战酒量一般，不过喝一点也是可以的，再说来都来了，哪有不喝酒的道理？便也跟王一博碰了好几杯，只不过他这人喝酒容易上脸，人没醉，脸颊上就已经烧红了一片，跟醉了似的。

王一博喝的比肖战多，脸上倒看不出什么变化来，眼角却容易泛红，在光线昏暗霓虹灯乱闪的酒吧里，那红衬的他眉目更加分明，因为没笑，只一口一口噙着酒压低眉眼看肖战，还显出了几分清冷魅惑来，见肖战似乎有些醉了，便抬手用手背碰了碰肖战通红的脸颊。

滚烫发热，都有些烫手，似乎是怕肖战醉了头发晕，王一博轻轻往里压了一点，把肖战脸颊压回去一点，还用了点力托着他的脸颊，看起来像是让肖战放心靠在他手背上。

“我真没事，就是容易烧脸，啊，太吃亏了。”肖战脸一红，微醺的姿态十分明显，说话的声音也变得黏黏糊糊的，可还没到依赖其他人的地步，便动了下，把脸从王一博手上撤回来，自个捂着自觉丢人。那动作看起来还显出几分可爱来，可肖战自个不是那种醉了酒就闹可爱的人啊，所以他有些郁闷。

“哪儿吃亏了，都看不出年纪来...”光看脸，真的看不出相差6岁，王一博真不知道是自己长的老，还是肖战长的太显小，反正他是觉得他跟肖战是一条代沟都没有，跟同龄人似的。

“关键你也没把我当哥哥啊，小屁孩...”

“我哪儿不把你当哥哥了，要真不把你当哥...”听到肖战喊他小屁孩，王一博皱了皱眉，嘴角都不自觉绷紧了，盯着脸颊通红眼神都有点飘的肖战看了好一会，才把目光转开，仰头猛喝了一口，后面那句话跟着冰凉的酒一同灌进了喉咙里，只剩下几个含糊的字眼。而恰好酒吧里突然换了一首特别劲爆的舞曲，本就玩high的众人更加躁动起来，肖战被人群吸引了注意力，也没有听清王一博说了什么，又有些蠢蠢欲动，一把拉过王一博又跑回舞池里。

王一博被他拉着涌进投入舞动的人群里，便也没有继续那句话，只是直接拉着肖战的手抬起来挥动，带着肖战跟着节奏一下一下去卡点，他这么一带，肖战自然而然就律动起来了，那种感觉特别棒。

王一博喝了一点酒，律动地更加肆意起来，全然放开了手脚，围着肖战又扭又跳，惹的肖战有些不好意思，又忍不住被王一博帅的不住欢呼鼓掌。

大概是王一博跳的太扎眼，不知什么时候几个人围了过来，边跳边打量着王一博，有些试探和挑衅的意味。

当然，是比较善意的那类挑衅，显然是碰到行家。王一博看对方“来势汹汹”，猜到他们的意图，而其余人似乎也感知到“硝烟味”，渐渐把他们圈成一个圈，还鼓掌欢呼起哄起来。

“battle，battle，battle！”

这种场面对王一博来说真不算什么，以前碰过太多了，只不过这次他是跟肖战一起出来，还是想低调点，不想惹出什么麻烦，可本该一起低调的“某位哥哥”大概是酒精上头了，一点不记得要收着点，比其他看戏的人还high，拍手拍的比谁大声，起哄起的比谁都起劲，一脸期待又兴奋地看着王一博，本就亮晶晶的眼睛里简直能放出光来。

肖战都这么努力给他“应援”了，王一博当然要上啊。

跳舞的王一博气场全开，简直把酒吧变成了光彩四射的舞台，而敢先“挑事”的对方自然实力也不弱，双方你来我往，斗了几个来回都未分胜负，到后来说是“battle”，不如是同好的欣赏和切磋，一场“斗舞”斗的是精彩绝伦，掌声欢呼声不断，肖战现场看过王一博跳舞，也一直知道他跳舞超帅，可没想到这种情境下，王一博的帅又超乎他想象地高了几个度，他手掌都拍红了，王一博一上场就堪比“迷弟”般热烈欢呼，惹的王一博回回斗完回来都忍不住跟肖战来个击掌或者冲他酷酷地一挑眉，给个飞吻，表示收到肖战的“爱意”了。

最后自然是不论输赢，只论交流，双方默契地握手“停战”，做最后庆祝动作的时候王一博拍拍肖战，让他帮忙，肖战乐颠颠地冲上去握着王一博的手，帮他完成了单手倒立的结束动作。

肖战还暗戳戳地乐，这个动作之前上节目练过，没想到又派上了用场，简直是个完美的收场。

对方几个人一挑眉，一副了然于心的表情看了看两人，然后其中一人抱起自己的女友来了一个更高难度的动作，肖战不是十分懂，不过看的出来超厉害就是了。

与那几人分开后，王一博才拉着肖战回到一旁休息。

“老王，真是太棒太厉害了。”王一博以一敌三还不落下风，可太长脸了，肖战觉得必须得夸一夸，他嗓子都有点喊哑了，可看起来比王一博还兴奋，还骄傲。

“他们也不赖...”王一博这是实话，他都跳出汗来了，不过能碰到厉害的人，还来了这么一场对决，真的是超级畅快超级爽的。

大概是刚才太瞩目，太耀眼了，没一会就有几个身材热辣的高挑女孩走了过来，十分直率大胆地跟两人攀谈。

不过她们显然是冲王一博来的，直白火辣的目光毫不掩饰地落在王一博身上，直接提出想邀请他一起喝一杯。

而王一博似乎见惯了这种场面，并没有什么表情，甚至可以算的上拒人于千里之外，面无表情地拒绝了。

哇，太敢太直接...不愧是王一博。肖战知道王一博就是这样的性格，不是不给人情面，也不是自视过高，只是他很直白简单，不想就是不想，没兴趣就是没兴趣，他既不会浪费人家女孩的时间，更不想浪费自己的时间，所以干脆直接说sorry。

好在那三个女孩也是十分直爽的人，被拒绝也没觉得怎么样，只是礼貌点了点头，离开了。

“干嘛呀？”看人家失望地离开，肖战拍了拍王一博，想这小弟弟也太较真了，这么冷这么酷以后女孩还怎么敢接近他哦，“这么严肃，人家也是看你帅好吧？”

“又不是只有她们觉得我帅。”王一博还理直气壮，“难道她觉得我帅我就要喝一杯？那我不醉死？”

“哪有那么夸张？”王一博这脑回路肖战真是服了，不过又有点佩服他。肖战原来是普通的上班族，按现在的话来说，那就是一社畜，职场关系和为人处世经过几年的锻炼多少懂得做人要圆滑一些，个性中的锋芒也会有所收敛，像王一博这样的直率坦然心性看起来少了些圆滑，可仔细想来，却也是难能可贵的，真的相处下来反倒更加轻松自在，更加讨喜。

或许也是这样，肖战才不知不觉跨越了六岁的年龄差距，忍不住被吸引，想靠近。

不过，肖战还是要皮一下的。

“现在还是小朋友哦，以后成单身狗不要哭哦...”以后年纪大了还没对象家里催婚都要催死，肖战“幸灾乐祸”地提醒王一博小心“注孤身”。

“谁是小朋友？”王一博最忌讳肖战喊他小朋友，感觉是把他一小孩看待，所以黑着脸伸手抽了肖战胳膊一下，瞪他，“我哪里小？”

“哈哈哈哈老王你注意言辞...你哪里小我怎么知道？”

“你还说？”王一博真恨不得掐死笑的嘚瑟和一脸暧昧的肖战，咬着牙想明明该注意言辞的是肖战，说出的话越来越危险。

“我是说你年纪小好不好？”肖战去抓王一博的手，不让他打，好在王一博也就是表情凶狠，不会真用力打他，所以一下就抓住了，肖战边笑着乱晃王一博的手，边继续逗人，见王一博真恼了，似乎都想从椅子上起身冲过来打他了，才认怂讨饶。

“还说！还敢不敢说了？”王一博这才把撑起一半的屁股又坐了回去，其实心里恼的很。

他不是恼肖战逗他，故意说那些话惹他不好意思，而是恼，自己为什么总忍不住动手，他根本不想打肖战的。

前一会肖战还有些笑话王一博，这一会他自己就有点笑不出来了。

他哪能想到也有女孩大胆地跑过来邀他一起跳舞呢？

偏偏刚才自己还劝王一博大方一点，弄的他这会都不能开口说拒绝，啪啪打自个的脸。

王一博微挑眉看着嘻嘻哈哈跑过来的女孩还在锲而不舍地邀请肖战，没吭声，一脸看好戏的事不关己。

想也想的到，嘴上逞强第一强实际动手立马怂的肖战哪里会答应？

可出乎王一博预料的是，肖战虽然起先摆手说跳的不好，但在女孩的再三邀请和鼓励下，竟然被动摇了，有些不好意思地站起身，任女孩手拉着手走进了舞池。

肖战确实是挺不好意思的，但看人家女孩这么大方，一直拒绝也太不给人家面子了，再说跳一会又不会怎么，便也不好再扭捏了。

那女孩人挺好的，看的出肖战有些害羞，也不是那种玩的特别疯的性子，便只是指引着他跳一些很简单的舞蹈动作，还教了他好几个简单又好跳的动作。

肖战跟着那女孩跳，发觉也不难，便没那么害羞了，只是笑着，渐渐跟上了动作，觉得还挺好玩的。

等到舞曲渐渐平缓下来，最后换成了一首浪漫的慢歌，女孩才试探地贴过去，环住了肖战的脖子，仰着脸看他。

周围的人有的退出去趁这个空档休息了，有的也放慢了动作，亲密地搂在一起开始慢舞。

肖战耳朵这会又害羞的全烧红了，说实话他还不是很习惯这种陌生人的亲密，虽然那女孩其实很好，虽然出来了在这样开放自由的环境下，这样很稀松平常，但是要他像其他人那种，亲昵着搂着她，脸颊贴着脸颊，耳鬓厮磨，低声细语，他还是觉得害羞。

所以他僵了一僵，既没有去回搂女孩，也没有推开她。在他还没有反应过来的时候，他手腕突然被人狠狠一拽，直接被人拽出了酒吧。

王一博沉着脸，那张没有表情就显得冷若冰霜的小脸绷的紧紧的，一声不吭地抓着肖战的手腕，直接把人拉走了。

“喂！老王，你干嘛？”就算肖战不愿意抱着人家跳舞，也不应该这么没礼貌招呼都不打直接走人吧？肖战外套只来得及穿一个袖子，出了酒吧踉跄了两步，终于站稳了身形，把王一博拉住了。

“我还想问你，你干嘛呢？”王一博停下脚步，不过手没松，还是抓的肖战生疼，回头过来瞪着肖战，“我带你来酒吧，是让你来找女人的吗？”

“别乱说！我不就是跟人家跳个舞嘛，又没干嘛...”小朋友被冷落还生气了啊，肖战想自己也没怎么样啊，怎么王一博还不高兴了，不止不高兴，还有点生气的感觉。

“你还想干嘛？”王一博狠狠咬着后槽牙，声音不自觉提高了几度，似乎更恼火了，射过来的眼刀简直是想杀人。

刚才肖战被拉出去，王一博是真没反应过来，等反应过来后整个人都快气炸了。

肖战笑的太甜了，跟个不认识的女人拉着手跳舞竟然笑的那么甜，而且他竟然...竟然还让个不认识的女人搂脖子，下一步，是不是就要抱在一起了？

跟他出来旅行，还打算干嘛？撩其他人？

还当着他的面！

“王一博，你是不是有病？”肖战被王一博一声吼吓了一跳，看王一博像是真的生气了，问题有些严重，便敛起嬉皮笑脸，莫名其妙看着王一博，“说什么呢？”

他真的就是出于礼貌出去跳个舞啊，而且都没有怎么接触，怎么到王一博嘴里就变了味了？

难道在他眼里，跟个女孩跳舞就意味着一定要发生什么吗？

哦，也对，毕竟某人跟他出来旅行箱子里还备着套，一副要干嘛的样子，所以现在以为肖战也是那样的人，自己一脸冷酷拒了来搭讪的女孩，还不许肖战搭理搭理示好的女孩了？

自己在他眼里，就是那么乱来没有节操底线的人？

王一博看肖战一脸毫不知错还有被打断“好事”十分不爽的样子，又狠狠咬着牙，甩下一句就跑了。

“对，我就是有病！”

“王一博你什么意思？”肖战更是觉得莫名其妙，想本来好好的来玩，怎么就闹成这样了，他想不明白，就想问明白，便追上去拉王一博，可王一博走的特别快，还不让肖战拉，拉了也甩开肖战的手，脸黑地跟肖战是他债主来催债似的。

肖战只好一边追，一边问。

“对了，跑出来付账了吗你？”

王一博不搭理他。

“到底怎么了？王一博你等等我啊！”

王一博还是不搭理。

这种不搭理一直持续到回到民宿，肖战后来讨了没趣，也不搭理他了，想王一博不搭理他就不搭理吧，反正他脾气跟小孩似的，来的快去的也快，明天起来估计就不气了。

虽然一直到关了灯睡觉，肖战也没想明白，王一博那气是从何而来。

睡前，他还尝试戳了戳睡在一旁的王一博，想看看他消气没有，可王一博挪开了胳膊，没搭理他，肖战便也不再说话了，不过他本来睡的好好的，身旁的人却是翻来覆去，动静极大，似乎是诚心让他睡不好。

王一博哪里是诚心？他只不过是一团气憋在胸口憋的难受才辗转反侧罢了。

他向来是直线球的个性，直来直往，不是那种很憋的住话的人，所以这破天荒地把气和恼怒都憋着，可不把他憋难受了？

“王一博，你有病吧？”肖战喝了酒，这会是真有些困了，还被一旁的王一博捣乱似的弄的睡不安生，再好的脾气也没了，用力蹬了被子两脚，坐起来冲王一博吼，“有完没完？”

“你他妈才有病！”王一博直接被吼起来了，回骂肖战，压抑了许久的情绪瞬间爆发了，再也忍不住了，瞪着肖战一脸被他气的不轻的样子。

“我...我不就跟人跳个舞，我...哪儿得罪你了？”肖战也被气的不轻，想自己真比窦娥还冤，“我又没怎么样！”

“你他妈还想怎么样？”王一博更气了。

“我没想啊，我没有啊！你干嘛啊？我错了行不行，以后注意点，不冷落你了行不行？”肖战还是第一次看到王一博这么生气，也没想到他气性那么大，看了看他，想真没必要吵架，不值得，再说，自己这么大一人，跟一小六岁的小弟弟吵这种小学生架，像话吗？便软和了口气，哄他，“你能不能也别小孩儿脾气？”

王一博其实挺吃这套的，以往肖战一软了口气，王一博虽然表面不动声色，其实早就没脾气了，闹一会还会忍不住笑嘻嘻地粘过来缠人，可这次不知怎么，这话一说完，肖战就感觉房间里的温度似乎又下降了十度，王一博微用力抿着嘴，看着他，不再说话了。

不仅不再说话了，还直接掀开被子，走了。

蹬蹬蹬的一阵脚步声，又快又响，显然是下楼去了。肖战愣了一下，反应过来他是气跑了，没敢耽搁，赶紧也下楼去追。

追到门口那发现王一博的外套都还挂在墙上，显然没穿出去，更是急了，抓了衣服就开门往外追。

就那么一不留神，王一博就跑没了影，大半夜的衣服不穿，在陌生的国度乱跑，肖战这会哪还记得跟他吵架的事，满心都是焦急和担心。

英格堡深夜温度比白天低很多，这会风也有些刮了起来，肖战脸颊上还时不时被裹着雪沫子的冷风扑了一脸，不自觉打了个抖，仰头看了看天，看样子是要下雪了，脚步不由得加快，喊王一博的声音也不自觉大了起来。

找到人真是要狠狠揍一顿，二十多岁的人又不是小孩，大半夜往外跑什么？

找了一通，肖战终于在一条路上发现了一只拖鞋，不知道是人跑的快被甩掉的，还是生气的人闹起脾气实在不知道怎么发泄故意蹬掉的。

肖战把鞋捡起来，松了一口气，知道王一博就在附近了。

“王一博，别闹了，我真的错了。”

没人回应。

“有什么话回去说成不成？看，天都快下雪了，在外边多冷啊...”

还是没回应。

“外边啊，不仅冷，还黑漆漆的，听说这山里还有野狼呢，一到晚上就出来找东西吃...嗷呜...”夜黑风高的，狼叫声都吓不住了，看来王一博真不是小孩了，长大了，好吧，肖战看王一博是打算负隅抵抗到底，只好放大招了，“有狼还不是最危险的，万一有人突然从背后拍一下...啊，也不一定是人，谁知道是不是人啊，这大半夜的，可能有什么轻飘飘的东西跑出来...”

肖战口气挺天真的，还一副欲言又止要说不说的样子，大半夜的无端端让人感觉阴森森的，说到后面还越来越绘声绘色了。

这招果然好使，没一会，肖战后边弱弱又恶狠狠地传来低沉的两个字。

“闭—嘴！”

肖战转回去，在一个高高的草垛后看到了王一博。

他抱着膝盖蹲在那，脚上果然就只有一只鞋。

“给。”肖战把捡到的鞋子给他，手里的衣服也递过去，可王一博没接，只是把脸仰起来，看着肖战。

一脸的委屈，他仰着脸，看着肖战，目光十分专注和认真，看模样倒不像是在生气，而是在思量着什么。

“好了，不生气了。”肖战真挺受不了他这幅表情的，想刚才是不是太过，把人吓着了。

“你...”王一博还是没动，而是突然很轻很轻地叹了口气，灰蒙蒙的目光里似乎都是无奈，“能不能别把我当小孩儿？”

“你不是小孩你跑出来？”肖战都有点被他逗笑了，然后想这一晚上，自己其实也够搞笑的，跟王一博吵个什么劲啊。

“肖战。”王一博终于站了起来，站在肖战面前似乎极力想把什么东西忍回去，可显然他没忍下去，而是极为认真地直呼肖战大名，还猛然抓住了肖战的肩膀，死死禁锢着他，不让他躲开自己的目光，“你是真傻，还是装傻？”

“...”

“你难道真不知道我为什么生气，为什么跑出来？”王一博刚才一路跑，心里其实一直有个声音在提醒他，忍住，忍住，不要这么快，会吓到肖战，可能会坏事，来日方长，不要那么快就露出心思来，可就算他这样跑出来冷静，一看到肖战，他便忍不住了。

“你看不出我是在吃醋吗？我快气死了，你对其他人为什么也要那么温柔，笑的那么甜，你就不能只对我好吗？其他人就算了，酒吧那女人你都不认识，你都能让她摸你的手，我都快气炸了！”王一博一口气把憋了一晚上的话全说出来了，胸腔里一直压抑的喧嚣和热烈随着这告白也无法再抑制，如掀开波澜的潮水一寸一寸往王一博眼睛里涨，让那双总是平静甚至有些冷漠的眸中也泛起如浪如潮热烈的爱意来。

肖战被王一博这直白热烈的告白冲击的大脑有些没转过来，直愣愣站在那盯着王一博看，想王一博这些话是什么意思。

他是真的没反应过来，之前他一直就觉得王一博这气生的莫名其妙，不知道哪里怪怪的，怎么想都解释不通啊，这会王一博告诉他，他是在吃醋，因为吃醋才火气那么大，肖战才有点理解了。

肖战理解是理解，可真有点太突然了...来的时候他没想过会发生这种事，他跟王一博是正正当当以朋友身份来玩的，纯玩的，没想过会发生这种事。

也...也不算没想过...可就算...就算真有点什么，被这儿放松自在的环境影响，也就感情升升温，顶多变得更暧昧不清一点，可王一博这突然就来个直线球，打的肖战有点懵。

他...倒也不是抗拒跟王一博之间的关系更进一步，说实话，他...对王一博确实有那么点意思和心思，要不也不会老爱去逗他，可要是王一博没那意思，他也不会去强迫王一博之类的，这次来，他最多...最多也就抱着试探试探王一博的心思，可他都还找机会试探呢，就直接跳过了这一步，急匆匆要挑明关系了。

这进展是不是有些太快了？

王一博看不出肖战听了这些话后是什么意思，见他似乎有些意外地瞪大眼睛看着自己半天都没反应，干脆走近一步，捧着他的脸，直接亲上了肖战因为讶异而微张的嘴唇。

都做到这份上了，再傻的人也都知道他是什么意思了吧？

冰凉的唇被冻僵了，竟感觉不到颤抖和迟疑，王一博贴了一下后竟尝不出是什么味道，是甜是软，还是...

“哥，我不是小孩了...”王一博轻轻喘着气，见肖战没有推开他，又贴了上去，这次不再只是单纯地贴着肖战的唇轻轻吮了一下，而是含住他的双唇，用力吮进自己唇间，滚烫的唇带着微用力咬的牙齿，一下把呆滞中的肖战给咬回神了。

他用力捏紧了手中的拖鞋，在王一博舌尖霸道而毫不迟疑撬开他嘴唇的时候终于松开手，再也捏不住了。

肖战后来一直跟自己说，是王一博主动的，是王一博主动的，不是他勾引了王一博，虽然这么说多少减轻了一些他诱拐小朋友的罪恶感，可不可否认的是，王一博吻住他的时候，是他闭上眼睛侧开脸，伸手紧紧抱住了王一博，把他拉的更近。

感觉到肖战的回应，王一博怔了一下，才欣喜若狂地抱紧肖战，给予他更为炙热、急切的吻。

把冰冷冻僵的唇都吻的滚烫柔软，才知道，这个吻有多眷恋和甜腻。

不知什么时候，原先零星飘落的雪花渐渐变得密集、急促起来，簌簌往下掉，往两人冒着热气通红的脸颊上落，一片冰凉，可吻的难解难分的两人谁也没有察觉，这个静谧的雪夜他们已听不见纷扰的风声，漫天飞舞的雪落声，仿佛世界只剩下他们两人，而这个白天喧嚣的小镇似乎也沉沉睡去，安静了下来，不再有人惊扰，把这一方静谧、远离一切的小小天地给他们让了出来，任他们去拥抱，去亲吻，去放纵，去越界，去点燃一直压抑、不敢宣之于口的爱火...


End file.
